


The Games We Play (With Each Other)

by Const3llations



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Shuhua is tired, Smut, Soojin knows how to fix it, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Const3llations/pseuds/Const3llations
Summary: Soojin helps Shuhua study for her anatomy exam, and Shuhua returns the favor.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Sooshu - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze slipped through the open crack of the windowsill, a sign of the seasons changing from summer to fall. Instead of enjoying the weather on the lovely Saturday afternoon, Shuhua was stuck inside her shared apartment studying for an exam. 

It was on human anatomy, a required course if she wanted to complete her major in psychology. But Shuhua didn’t want to just pass the class, she wanted an ‘A.’ This exam was worth twenty percent of her grade, and was the last one of the semester. She had to do good. 

But after a couple hours, the words from the textbook were starting to jumble together, forming a whole bunch of nonsense with no meaning. Her stack of unfinished flashcards sat sadly on the other side of the desk, complimenting her garbled handwritten notes. There were more than a couple empty cups of coffee in the trash bin. 

The door opened, and her roommate and girlfriend Soojin entered with a couple grocery bags in tow. “You’re still studying? You need to take a break Shushu. You’re melting your brain.”

Shuhua rubbed her eyes and slammed her forehead against her textbook. “I can’t, I only have today and tomorrow to study.” 

“I didn’t say that you shouldn’t, but you can’t do it for six hours straight.” Soojin chided as she washed and dried a handful of peaches in the sink. “You haven’t even moved.”

Shuhua caved in and stood up, only to walk two steps and flop on the couch gracelessly. She rolled over onto her belly and closed her eyes. Maybe a thirty nap would do the trick. 

A pair of warm hands worked their way underneath her hoodie, causing her to instantly squirm. “Jagiya,” Shuhua turned her head around to find Soojin straddling her legs. She too was wearing a hoodie and sports shorts. The contact between their bare thighs was already sending signals soaring through her system. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you study.” Soojin patted her butt playfully, seemingly delighted in the way it jiggled, and raised her eyebrows seductively. “Take off your sweatshirt.” 

“How is that going to help?” 

Soojin frowned and tugged at the grey cloth. “I don’t have all day.” 

Doing as she said, the hoodie was soon shrugged off, leaving her in only the shorts and sports bra. Shuhua squealed as Soojin pushed against her shoulder blades, sending her sinking into the depths of the cushion. 

“Relax.” Soojin said as she began to rub soothing lotion across her dry skin. “Your muscles feel so tense.” Indeed they were. Both of them were minoring in the arts, and Shuhua had spent the past week doing calisthenics to improve her rhythmic dancing. “You need to take it easy, you're beating yourself up.”

Shuhua didn’t respond, she was too busy trying to figure out how to breathe correctly while Soojin relieved one of the many sore knots. It was the literal definition of ecstasy. 

“What is this I’m massaging?” Soojin whispered hotly against her neck, causing the hairs on her skin to stand straight. 

“My...trapezius.” 

Shuhua finally realized what Soojin’s plan was. And she wasn’t going to complain as a pair of plush lips suddenly connected with her middle back. 

“La—Latissimus dorsi.” Shuhua murmured as Soojin alternated between kissing and blowing air from her mouth across the surface. “No hickeys, jagiya.” 

How could she wear any of her favorite clothes if she had blue and purple blotches everywhere?

Soojin’s hands ran down the length of her legs, causing her to involuntarily twitch. “Don’t worry about what I’m doing.”

Shuhua felt the blood start rushing down her body, accumulating in her centre. She could sense the thin linen of her undergarments starting to moisten, and a burning tension beginning to build deep within her bowels. 

She turned her head around again, and discovered that Soojin’s own hoodie was now off, her own chest popping out of a light blue lace. Soojin swatted her cheek. “No looking.” Her fingers then began to circle her upper back now, while her teeth began to graze the tender sides of her neck. The smell of her lemon perfume was almost overpowering. Shuhua was in sensory heaven. 

“Teres major.” She said weakly, silently pleading for Soojin to stop rubbing their legs together. She was practically dripping now. Something had to be done. 

“You can get on your back now.”

Shuhua immediately did as she was told, and groaned embarrassingly as Soojin repositioned herself on top, and began to rotate her hips over her most sensitive areas. The wet stain on her shorts was now clearly visible.

Soojin cruelly undid the clasps of her bra, and let it fall to the floor. Shuhua basked in the glory of her perfect breasts, and the way they beautifully curved. At this rate, she might finish before the panties slipped off, which would be extremely shameful. 

“You like what you see, huh?” Soojin giggled as her hands began to caress her…

“Obliques.” She sputtered as Soojin’s hands trailed up the side of her body, along her belly and latched on to her own bra. 

Soon they were both bare-chested, and Shuhua couldn’t help but thrust her hips in an outwards motion as Soojin began to tweak the nubs of her nipples. They grinded against each other mercilessly, before Soojin pulled her close for a kiss. Shuhua’s tongue adventured deep into her mouth, tasting herself against the warm walls. 

Soojin was the one to pull away first, smiling coyly as she said, “It’s time to study the reproductive system, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I would ever write smut, but here I am. This work was inspired by an old work on fanfiction.net by sinfulindulgence. Sooshu is the best. Constructive criticism/feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuhua’s eyes rolled back as Soojin began to massage her thighs, inching her way up at a cruelly slow pace. The temperature of the room felt like it had risen a good twenty degrees. Shuhua’s conscience had transcended into a different dimension. 

Soojin placed her hands on the sides of Shuhua’s shorts and pulled them down, exposing the burning centre underneath. But to Shuhua’s dismay, Soojin’s tongue latched onto her chest instead. 

Gruff moans quickly turned to incandescent cries as Soojin pleasured her throbbing nipples. Shuhua desperately tried to thrust outwards whenever Soojin’s teeth softly grazed the bud. But Soojin held her down by her arms, not allowing Shuhua to get the friction she so deeply craved just yet. 

“Yeobo,” Shuhua squealed as Soojin moved on to her neck, and mercilessly puckered it to death. “Unfair.” 

But Soojin didn’t care, responding with another volley of kisses that almost knocked Shuhua unconscious. All she could think about was the payback she was going to give Soojin once it was over.

Liquid heat was already coursing rapidly through her body before Soojin's fingers finally began to caress her open bundle of nerves, relieving the massive build up of tension. 

“Tell me what you want.” Soojin said with a massive smirk on her face as her fingertips danced around the outside of her dripping clitoris.

“You already know what I want.” Shuhua grumbled, she couldn’t believe that her partner was this much of a goddess. And a pain in the ass.

Soojin disciplined her sarcasm by slipping her ring finger into Shuhua’s throbbing cavity, eliciting even more moans and curses that begged Soojin to move faster. 

“Your wish is my command.”

Shuhua’s vision blurred as her muscles contracted repeatedly. She was getting dangerously close to finishing. Soojin had let go of her wrists and allowed Shuhua to wrap her arms around her back, and clasp to her shoulder blades. Her fingernails dug into the soft skin.

Soon, the index finger of Soojin joined the fray, and the two of them worked simultaneously to find her g-spot. Another string of intelligible words from Shuhua confirmed that she was successful in her efforts. 

Just as she was about to climax, Soojin pulled them out, much to Shuhua’s disappointment, who was left to lay on the couch in an immobile heap of lust. 

Soojin made sure to maintain eye contact as she licked her golden fingers, tasting Shuhua’s want and relishing the burning passion displayed on her innocent face. 

Without saying another word, Soojin spread Shuhua’s legs, and brought her face to the glistening, delicate folds. Shuhua grabbed at the strands of Soojin’s red hair as waves of pleasure crashed down over her, drowning her in a pool of euphoria. 

The warm and bumpy surface of Soojin’s tongue circled in and out in a rhythmic pattern, leaving wet trails in its wake. 

Shuhua’s senses went numb as her body tensed up, her mouth forming an ‘O’ as the orgasm took complete control over her. Her legs guiltily locked Soojin’s head in place until the ungodly sensation was over, leaving them both trembling and shaking on the soiled cushion. 

Soojin sat back and admired her dirty work, enjoying the way Shuhua’s chest expanded and contracted as she caught her breath. 

Shuhua leaned forward and connected their lips, each one of them battling for domination over the other. And then, out of nowhere, Shuhua flipped their positions so that she was on top, knocking the wind out of Soojin as she pulled down her pair of shorts. 

“It’s my turn, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this was good or bad, so let me know. Hope everybody is doing well in the new year!


	3. Chapter 3

Shuhua wasted no time in attacking Soojin with countless smooches from the top down, making sure that each one left a soft red mark. She could hear their dogs, Haku and Mata barking in the other room, signaling that they wanted to go out. They would have to wait. 

“Since when did you learn how to kiss so good, huh?” Soojin joked as she wrapped her arms around Shuhua’s neck, and brought her in for another sloppy round. 

Shuhua clasped the bands of Soojin’s shorts, and pulled them down to her knees with a knowing smile on her face. “None of your business.”

She placed her fingers on Soojin’s flat stomach, and started to trace and outline towards her centre. But everytime she got close to the yearning mass, she tiptoed her fingers away, leaving Soojin in a burning state of want. Shuhua may have been the younger one, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t be just as dominant. Or annoying. 

They had been partners for over four years now, dating back to their days as innocent freshman in high school. The first time they kissed was in the back of Soojin’s car after homecoming. They knew each other’s bodies like the back of their hands. Shuhua's favorite factoid was that there was exactly four freckles on Soojin’s left nipple, and three on the other. Oh, and there was a mole in the inside of her butt crack. 

Shuhua laid her body on top of Soojin, and let the love of her life grind against her at a harsh pace. She could taste the droplets of sweat in her mouth. She was perfect. She was everything. She was hers. 

“Shit.” Soojin moaned hotly as Shuhua slipped one of her fingers beneath the slippery folds. 

The first digit was quickly followed by the second, and Shuhua reset their pace to one that was excruciatingly slow. She took pleasure in torturing Soojin, making her feel the overwhelming exhilaration that she had felt just moments ago. 

Soojin gripped Shuhua by her wrists as her heart rate began to climb to astronomical numbers. “I hate you.” 

"I love you too."

She was looking forward to pleasing Soojin with her tongue, but apparently her fingers were too damn good, and the older girl climaxed with a beautiful groan. 

Shuhua removed her dripping fingers from her absolute goddess of a girlfriend, taking pride in her skills. The couch was absolutely ruined. Explaining the gigantic stain on the middle cushion was probably going to be quite the conversation starter. 

Soojin, who was slightly embarrassed from finishing early, pulled her shorts and ruined panties back up and desperately tried to straighten her ruffled hair. She then went to go grab a towel from the bathroom, but shrieked when she opened the door to the living room, causing the hairs on Shuhua's neck to stand straight.

“I think...I think Mata just peed on the floor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love and support! I can't wait for the comeback to drop tomorrow morning! I have another (G)I-DLE story that I'm working on that's a collection of one-shots called 'Have a Waltz With Me,' so please check that out too! Peace and love!


End file.
